Easier To Be
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: Sequel to First Time. “I still want my kids to have curly hair and green eyes and be amazing artists”, he whispered as his vision blurred. LP


I own nothing.

This is a sequel to 'First Time' Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chasing fireflies**_

_**Elusive dreams**_

_**This pre-life crisis**_

_**Is killing me**_

_**A beautiful tragedy**_

_**Who I was, I wasn't me**_

Can you look back on a time in your life and say 'that's when everything changed?' Well, Lucas Scott can. For him it was a warm day in April. The sky was blue and birds were chirping. He walked into his house and sighed. His wife was on the phone, he could hear her from upstairs; blabbing about some type of fabric that wasn't suitable for the dress. He rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen. He passed the living room on his way and took a minute to stare at all the boxes that were packed and ready to go.

His name branded the outside of the cardboard, and the position they held in a house was scribbled beneath. Why the boxes? He and his darling wife were separating. After nearly three years of wedded bliss they were calling it an end. He shook his head and snickered as he thought of the term 'wedded bliss.' He continued his trek to the kitchen and thought about how that never applied to his marriage.

After the wedding he had put a barrier up between himself and Brooke. That barrier led to yelling, and constant fighting, and then throwing things. He subconsciously rubbed the scar on his cheek; during a bitter screaming match Brooke hurled a glass vase they received as a wedding gift and it shattered against the wall, a small shard nicked his cheek.

He knew the cause of his instant coldness. It was a certain blonde that had plagued his thoughts since he last saw her. In his mind if she hadn't shown up, a week before his wedding, everything would be fine. He would have happily married Brooke and they would be in love now—well, the in love that defined them. He wouldn't be in the middle of a bitter divorce, three years after their marriage. Regardless, he was perfectly content with blaming everything on Peyton.

He sorted through the mail on the wooden table and tried to put the images of her aside. Her name alone made his heart skip a beat. The last time he held her in his arms was at the reception. She hadn't wanted to dance, but she did it anyway. She hadn't wanted to break up with him in junior year, but she did it anyway. He was pretty sure she hadn't wanted to keep in touch with them—him—after the wedding, but she did it anyway. She was always doing things for others.

"Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, junk . . . Brooke and Lucas Scott", he muttered to himself.

The seal on the crisp white envelope was already broken. He reached in and pulled out the small white card. He knew this type of invitation well. He and Brooke had sent them out nearly four years ago. He turned it over and his crystal blue eyes scanned the gold lettering. He felt his heart burst.

_Your attendance is requested for the joining of two souls._

_Peyton Sawyer and Christopher Keller._

_At The Church of the Great Divine._

_1781, Andrews Street, Charleston, North Carolina._

_Please honor us with your presence and take place in this memorable day with us._

"I'm the Maid of Honor", Brooke snapped him from his thoughts, "I have to go."

"You didn't tell her about the divorce?" he ignored her.

She rolled her eyes, "No, the last time we talked, she was too excited about her gallery and I didn't want to ruin that for her."

"I didn't think she and Chris were that serious", he attempted to say indifferently.

"They've been together since a month after our wedding", she reminded him.

He sighed. "I'll have to let work know that I'll be taking the week off", he muttered pointlessly.

"So, what's your game plan?" she asked as she hoped onto the counter.

Her chocolate brown bangs fell in front of her eyes and she grunted before pinning them up with a bobby pin she had in her hair. She sat Indian-style in her favorite sweats and for a split second he saw her dimples. For the first time in years it was like he was seeing the Brooke he used to know.

"Game plan for what?" he countered as he leaned against the table and folded his arms in front of his chest.

He squinted his eyes and pursed his lips. He ignored what his heart was telling him. Played a part to make everyone else happy. Too bad the only two people in this saga were miserable. He had reverted to the Lucas she used to know.

"How are you going to convince her to not marry him?"

"Brooke—"

She held up her hand to stop him, "Luke, we're getting divorced, can we not play this game anymore?" she body language was strong and poised, but her voice was pleading and tired.

"There's nothing I can do", he said dejectedly, "she didn't want me three years ago, she won't want me now."

"We were getting married. She didn't want to break my heart", Brooke said despondently.

"Brooke, I don't—"

"She's my best friend, Luke. As much as I want to blame her for everything that we've been going through, I can't. And I don't want her to go through this . . . she's been through enough", he was sure he hadn't heard her voice that soft in years.

_April 28__th__, 2016_.

This was the day Lucas's life changed. He and Brooke had reached an understanding in their lives. It wasn't that he didn't love her because he did; their years together weren't always filled with tears and anger. And they may loathe each other now, but they had one common bond. The love they had for a certain blonde outweighed what they felt towards each other. He stared at the 'Save the Date' card.

_December 7, 2016._

The day he would make everyone else think back as the day everything changed.

_**You make it easier to be**_

_**Easier to be me**_

_**It's hard to believe**_

_**You make it easy...**_

"You're completely sure about this right?" the small brunette asked from her place on the pedestal; literally.

"You don't think deep red is a winter color?" Peyton asked as she stared at Haley in the mirror.

The other girl sighed before she put her hands on her hips. "I meant getting married."

This time Peyton sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Haley, we've been over this since I announced the engagement. And now that it's a week before my wedding, I'm going to give you the same answer that I did four months ago. Yes!"

Peyton huffed. She walked over the table and picked up her glass of champagne. It was the final fitting before the wedding and Haley wanted to play 21 questions. She watched as the other woman wobbled over to her. Haley picked up the champagne glass filled with apple juice and took a sip.

"Are you ever going to stop having kids?" Peyton asked with a smirk.

She was pregnant with their third. She and Nathan had decided to wait and see what the sex was. Nathan had said he didn't care, but Peyton knew he was praying for a boy.

"Eventually", she said before taking another sip, "are you ever going to stop avoiding the question?"

"Eventually", Peyton mocked her friend.

"I'm serious girly. I don't want you doing something that you'll regret."

"Like marry someone I'm not in love with", Peyton whispered.

Haley looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes, oh Peyton", she said sympathetically.

"Well, good things that's not a problem", she said as she smiled and watched as Haley frowned.

"Peyton—"

"Hales", Peyton spoke seriously as she grabbed Haley's hands, "I love you for caring about me. Lucas has had three years to come and sweep me off of my feet, but he hasn't", Haley noticed the way her voice dipped, "you know why? Because he's happy. I deserve that happiness too, don't you think?"

"Of course I do", Haley said sincerely, "I just want to make sure that this will make you happy."

"It will", Peyton said confidently.

Haley nodded. She had learned her lesson all those years ago. She had visited Peyton and Jake in Savannah and Peyton looked happy, but she wasn't. This time around Haley knew that her friend was happy, honestly, truly happy. It was a different type of happy though.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a pair of heels clicking against the marbled floors.

"Sorry I'm late", she said as she pulled off her oversized sunglasses, "it's a pain in the ass to park", she grumbled as she unbuttoned her coat and placed it on the chair.

"Hey B", Peyton said as she hugged her longtime friend.

"Hey P. Sawyer—soon to be Keller", she said the last part in disbelief.

"Brooke", Haley said as she hugged the dark brunette next.

"Tutor mom, stop having kids", she teased as she rubbed the slight bump.

"She eventually will", Peyton spoke from her seat. Haley responded by sticking her tongue out at the blonde. Brooke watched on with a sad smile. She wished she was around more over the last few years, but with everything that had been going on in her marriage . . . it was too hard to be around the entire circle of friends all at once.

"So, I'm ready for my fitting. I hope the dress fits", she said shyly.

"Well, if you had made it to any of the other fittings this wouldn't be a concern", Peyton said sweetly while shooting daggers at her.

Brooke sighed. The divorce was almost final, but the months leading up to that moment had consumed her. She and Lucas went back and forth numerous times. They weren't fighting though, they were actually civil. That day in the kitchen had been a turning point in their lives. She didn't realize it, but Peyton had torn them apart and unknowingly put them back together. Not as a whole; they were put back together separately.

"I've told you a million times that I'm sorry P. Work has been crazy these past few months", she lied, "besides, I make dresses for a living, there is no way I got the measurements wrong", she said confidently.

"Let's hope all your measurements are right."

Brooke groaned. "Where is Rachoe?" she asked seriously as she looked around the room.

"Last minute fashion show in New York. She'll be her in a few days", Peyton ignored the nickname.

Brooke raised a brow. "I wasn't informed that plastic was the new trend", she muttered.

"Could you stop doing that", Peyton raised her voice, "I get that you don't like her, but seriously stop with the comments", she demanded.

"Do you and Luke like the hotel?" Haley cut through the tension.

"Luke's not with me", she said as she sipped her champagne. The other girls furrowed their brows.

"Where is he?"

Brooke shrugged. "I think he's coming down in a few days."

"You think?" Haley mimicked her friend.

"Well, when you're getting a divorce your insight into the other person's life kinda diminishes", she held her breath as she waited for a response.

"Divorce?" Haley questioned.

"Yea, he and I haven't really been happy for a while. It was time", Brooke spoke surely.

"I'm sorry", Haley said as she embraced Brooke.

They both turned to the blonde in the room.

She snapped out of her trance and walked over to Brooke. "I'm so sorry", Peyton said sincerely as her voice shook.

And she was sorry. She was sorry that her friend was going through this. She was sorry that Brooke hadn't told her until now. She was sorry that there wasn't anything she could do.

And most of all she was sorry for the flutter she felt in her stomach when Brooke announced it.

_**We speak in silence**_

_**Words can't break**_

_**It feels like we are**_

_**Falling awake**_

_**In a place and a time**_

_**Of our own**_

He watched her from the bar. The way her slightly darker curls swayed when she laughed. How her eyes would light up whenever James, or Sarah, or Lily, walked over to her. She clung to his arm. She smiled at all the right times. She held out her left hand so that everyone could get a fresh reminder of another man's love for her. She dress would twirl when Chris playfully spun her; much to the pleasure of the guests in the room. He finally couldn't watch anymore.

She saw him leave out of the corner of her eye. She bit her lip before leaning up and whispering into Chris's ear.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked in concern.

She smiled at him adoringly. "No, I just need some air. I won't be long", she promised before leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

She blushed as the group of people gushed over them. She walked out of the ballroom and set out on her mission. It didn't take her long. He was out on the back deck; far away from everyone else. She opened the door and instantly wished she had brought a jacket.

"Hey", she said quietly.

He sighed and shut his eyes tightly before turning to face her.

"Hey you", he said in a hoarse voice.

She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He was thrown off guard at first, but he quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I've missed you these past couple of years", she whispered into his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

He would be lying if he told her that he hadn't meant for the time to slip by because he had. It would have been too hard to see her with Chris. It would have been too hard to see her at all.

"I've had a lot going on", he mumbled.

"You wanna talk about?" she asked in concern.

Déjà vu. This was the one thing that was running through both of their minds.

"Not really."

She nodded her head in understanding. They stood out there in the cold for a moment longer.

_**You make it easier to be**_

_**Easier to be me**_

_**It's hard to believe**_

She shivered and he stepped into action.

"Here", he took off his sports jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before she could even protest.

"Thanks", she whispered. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and took in his scent. He saw the smile that he doubted she knew about grace her lips.

"Don't do this" he spoke before he could think.

She furrowed her brows. "Do what?"

"Marry him", he said simply.

"Lucas . . . are you kidding me?" she asked through a glare.

"I love you", he whispered as he took a step closer to her.

She ignored the way her heart pounded against her chest at his words. The way her palms instantly began to sweat. And she bit her cheeks to stop the smile that begged to be shown.

"Look, I know you're in the middle of a divorce and I'm sorry for that, but—"

"It's over", he watched as she furrowed her brows, "you said I was in the middle of a divorce . . . it was finalized two days ago. Brooke and I are officially free of each other."

"I know how hard that whole ordeal must have been for you, but coming here and trying to cling to me isn't going to solve anything."

"I'm not clinging", he argued, "I love you—I'm being honest", he reached his hand up and tucked a hanging curl behind her ear.

"I'm getting married", she said firmly as she walked to the other end of the deck.

"Peyton—"

"No Lucas", she said as her voice shook, "three years have gone by. Three damn years!" she whispered harshly, "I'm not going to do this to Chris."

"But you'll do it to yourself?" he asked bitterly.

"I love him", she didn't know if she was trying to tell Lucas this or herself.

"And I love Brooke . . . but I'm not in love with her", he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Lucas—"

"I still want my kids to have curly hair and green eyes and be amazing artists", he whispered as his vision blurred.

She stared at him. Completely disbelieving that this was happening right now. She was getting married in three days.

"Do you want me to say that I want my kids to have crystal blue eyes and love literature and be amazing at basketball?" tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"Because a part of me still does", she admitted in a whisper.

"What else is that part telling you?" he pried as he made is way over to her. He wiped at his tears along his way.

"That it's too late."

"No, it's not. You can talk to Chris tonight and we can leave right after", he spoke frantically.

"I'm sorry, Luke", more tears ran down her face and he quickly wiped them away before she could.

"Don't apologize", he begged, "because apologizing means that it's too late and it's not Peyt. It is not too late", he said forcefully and he pulled her into a hug.

"What do you want from me?" her words vibrated against his chest and he shuddered at the feeling.

"I just want you", his voice broke and tears fell into Peyton's curls.

"I'm sorry", she said as she pulled away and handed him his jacket.

_**It felt like the world**_

_**Fell from my feet**_

_**Gave up on myself**_

_**You didn't give up on me**_

_**Let myself go**_

_**You were still there**_

_**Like coming home**_

_**Coming up for air**_

Brooke Davis loved a wedding. The fairytale idea that two people could come together to spend the rest of their lives with each other was something that still fascinated her. This wedding however, she knew was anything less then a fairytale.

"You ready P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she walked into the room.

Peyton snapped from her thoughts and looked at Brooke through her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Were you this nervous?" she saw Brooke look away and instantly regretted her question, "sorry, that was stupid of me."

"No, its fine", she assured her blonde friend, "I was nervous, but it wasn't the good kind of nervous", she began, "It was more of a sinking kind of feeling. Like I was trying to swim, but a boulder was tied to my ankle. Like, no matter what I felt or thought . . . this was it. I had made a commitment, a promise that this is what I would do."

Peyton watched as Brooke relived what she had always assumed had been the happiest day of her life. Apparently, it wasn't.

"Imagine the heartache I would have spared people if I had listened to my gut", she more or less spoke to herself.

The blonde in the room swallowed hard. It was like Brooke had taken every thought out of her head.

"Yea", Peyton muttered as she smoothed out her white dress.

"Well, live and learn right?" Brooke spoke as she clapped her hands together and seemed to come back to life.

"Everyone's ready so, whenever you are, we'll be waiting", Peyton nodded and Brooke left the room.

There was a knocking on the door again and she didn't even respond before the person opened it.

"I almost ready guys", she wiped at the stray tear. Assuming it was her bridal party she paid no attention to the blue eyes that stared at her.

"Guess again", he joked.

"Nathan", she gasped out as she smiled.

"Come on", he held out his arm and she quickly accepted.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle", she whispered as they entered the hallway.

"Thank you for asking me. I know your dad would be proud of you."

"Thanks", she whispered.

"You ready for this?"

She looked between Nathan and the large wooden doors that would open in a moment and cue the beginning of her life.

_**You make it easier to be**_

_**Easier to be me**_

_**It's hard to believe**_

_**You make it easy**_

He stared at her as he approached slowly. She was still dressed in her white gown. Her hair was done perfectly. She heard his footsteps and turned to face him. Her makeup was running down her face and her eyes were puffy.

"Don't jump", he joked.

"How'd you know I was up here", she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Rooftops are kinda our thing", a small smile graced her lips.

"What's it like down there?" she asked bravely.

Lucas chuckled in spite of everything.

"Hectic, but Brooke and Rachel are handling it all", he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Brooke and Rachel joined forces?" she asked in shock.

"Yea, nobody down there stands a chance", he looked down and noticed her solemn expression.

"I just feel so bad", she whispered.

"Do you regret it?" he asked in fear.

"No", he smiled at her lack of hesitation, "I just wish it wasn't done like that."

"Well, the shock was something else."

_Lucas stood as the music began. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She wasn't supposed to be walking towards another man. The large doors opened to reveal a nervous Nathan. The Church watched as he walked down the aisle alone._

"How's Chris?" she asked as her voice shook.

Lucas sighed. "I don't think it sunk in yet", her lip quivered and he enveloped her body into a hug, "he'll be okay", he promised even though he wasn't sure of it.

"Dance with me", she requested softly.

He smiled and began to sway in the stillness of the night.

"I meant what I said Peyton . . . I love you", he whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head. "I know . . . it was always there", she said confidently.

"You and me?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded her head against his chest.

"And my love for you", she said as she threw her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him softly.

Maybe, for once . . . things would be simple.

* * *

Ta-da. A happy ending. I've been a sucker for them lately lol . . . let me know what you thought. 


End file.
